Literatur zur Shoah
Literatur zu Themen um die NS-Judenverfolgung, Shoah, Holocaust Gesamtdarstellungen * Raul Hilberg: Die Vernichtung der europäischen Juden. (englischsprachiges Original 1961) 3 Bände. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 1990. Band 1: ISBN 3-596-10611-7, Band 2: ISBN 3-596-10612-5, Band 3: ISBN 3-596-10613-3. * Joseph Walk (Hrsg.): Das Sonderrecht für die Juden im NS-Staat. Eine Sammlung der gesetzlichen Maßnahmen und Richtlinien – Inhalt und Bedeutung. Mitarbeit von Daniel Cil Becher, Bracha Freundlich, Yoram Konrad Jacoby und Hans Isaak Weiss mit Beiträgen von Robert W. Kempner und Adalbert Rückerl. Müller, Juristischer Verlag, Heidelberg/Karlsruhe 1981, ISBN 3-8114-1081-4. * Wolfgang Schumann, Ludwig Nestler und andere:'' Europa unterm Hakenkreuz. Die Okkupationspolitik des deutschen Faschismus (1938–1945).'' Achtbändige Dokumentenedition, hrsg. von einem Kollegium. Bände 1 bis 5, Berlin 1988 bis 1991, Band 6, hrsg. vom Bundesarchiv, bearbeitet und eingeleitet von Martin Seckendorf, Band 7, hrsg. vom Bundesarchiv, bearbeitet und eingeleitet von Fritz Petrick, Band 8 (= Ergänzungsbände 1 und 2) zusammengestellt und eingeleitet von Werner Röhr, Berlin/Heidelberg 1992 bis 1996. * Lea Rosh, Eberhard Jäckel: Der Tod ist ein Meister aus Deutschland. Deportation und Ermordung der Juden. Kollaboration und Verweigerung in Europa. DTV, München 1993, ISBN 3-423-30306-9. * Götz Aly: „Endlösung“. Völkerverschiebung und der Mord an den europäischen Juden. Fischer-Taschenbuch-Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 1998, ISBN 3-596-14067-6. * Eberhard Jäckel u. a. (Hrsg.): Enzyklopädie des Holocaust. Die Verfolgung und Ermordung der europäischen Juden. Piper, München 1998, ISBN 3-492-22700-7. * Leny Yāhîl: Die Shoah. Überlebenskampf und Vernichtung der europäischen Juden. Luchterhand, München 1998, ISBN 3-453-02978-X. * Peter Longerich: Politik der Vernichtung. Eine Gesamtdarstellung der nationalsozialistischen Judenvernichtung. Piper, München 1998, ISBN 3-492-03755-0. * Dieter Pohl: Holocaust. Die Ursachen – das Geschehen – die Folgen. 2. Auflage, Herder, Freiburg 2000, ISBN 3-451-04835-3. * Christian Gerlach: Krieg, Ernährung, Völkermord. Deutsche Vernichtungspolitik im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Pendo, Zürich 2001, ISBN 3-85842-404-8. * Jürgen Matthäus, Klaus-Michael Mallmann (Hrsg.): Deutsche – Juden – Völkermord. Der Holocaust in Geschichte und Gegenwart. WBG, Darmstadt 2006, ISBN 3-534-18481-5. * Götz Aly, Wolf Gruner und andere (Hrsg.): Die Verfolgung und Ermordung der europäischen Juden durch das nationalsozialistische Deutschland 1933–1945. Band 1 bis 7. Oldenbourg, München, seit 2008, ISBN 978-3-486-58480-6. * Wolfgang Benz: Der Holocaust. 7. Auflage, Beck, München 2008, ISBN 978-3-406-39822-3. * Saul Friedländer: Das Dritte Reich und die Juden. Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag, Gesamtausgabe, 2008, ISBN 978-3-423-34519-4. ** Band 1. Die Jahre der Verfolgung 1933–1939. 2. Auflage, DTV, München 2000, ISBN 3-423-30765-X. ** Band 2. Die Jahre der Vernichtung 1939–1945. Beck, München 2006, ISBN 3-406-54966-7. * Frank McDonough, John Cochrane: The Holocaust. Palgrave MacMillan, 2008, ISBN 978-0-230-20387-7. * David Bankier (Hrsg.): Secret Intelligence and the Holocaust. Collected Essays from the Colloquium at The City University of New York Graduate Center. Enigma books, New York/Yad Vashem, Jerusalem 2004, ISBN 1-929631-60-X. * Hans Mommsen: Das NS-Regime und die Auslöschung des Judentums in Europa. Wallstein, Göttingen 2014, ISBN 978-3-8353-1395-8. * Peter Hayes: Warum? Eine Geschichte des Holocaust. Aus dem Englischen von Ursel Schäfer. Campus, Frankfurt a. M. 2017, ISBN 978-3-593-50745-3. … nach einzelnen Themenbereichen Judenverfolgung ab 1933 * Christopher R. Browning: Die Entfesselung der „Endlösung“. Nationalsozialistische Judenpolitik 1939–1942. Propyläen, Berlin 2006, ISBN 3-549-07187-6. * Uwe D. Adam: Judenpolitik im Dritten Reich. Droste, Düsseldorf 2003, ISBN 3-7700-4063-5. * Bundesarchiv, Institut für Zeitgeschichte, Lehrstuhl für Neuere und Neueste Geschichte an der Albert-Ludwigs-Universität Freiburg und Lehrstuhl für Geschichte Ostmitteleuropas an der Freien Universität Berlin (Herausgeberschaft; Götz Aly, Wolf Gruner und andere für diese): Die Verfolgung und Ermordung der europäischen Juden durch das nationalsozialistische Deutschland 1933–1945. Band 1– Deutsches Reich 1933–1937. (Kurzform VEJ 1; Quellenedition). Bearbeitet von Wolf Gruner. Verlag Oldenbourg, München. * Joseph Walk (Hrsg.): Das Sonderrecht für die Juden im NS-Staat: eine Sammlung der gesetzlichen Maßnahmen und Richtlinien. 2. Auflage, Müller, Heidelberg 1996, ISBN 3-8252-1889-9. Konzentrations- und Vernichtungslager * Wolfgang Benz, Barbara Distel: Der Ort des Terrors. Geschichte der nationalsozialistischen Konzentrationslager. ISBN 978-3-406-52960-3. * Martin Broszat (Hrsg.): Studien zur Geschichte der Konzentrationslager. Deutsche Verlags-Anstalt, Stuttgart 1970. * Jean-Claude Pressac: Die Krematorien von Auschwitz. Die Technik des Massenmordes. Piper, München 1995, ISBN 3-492-12193-4. (englisches Original online) * Gerd R. Ueberschär: Orte des Grauens. Verbrechen im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Primus, Darmstadt 2003, ISBN 3-89678-232-0. * Nikolaus Wachsmann: KL: Die Geschichte der nationalsozialistischen Konzentrationslager. Siedler Verlag, München 2016, ISBN 978-3-88680-827-4 Einzelregionen * Ilja Altman: Opfer des Hasses. Der Holocaust in der UdSSR 1941–1945. Muster-Schmidt-Verlag, Gleichen/Zürich 2008, ISBN 978-3-7881-2032-0. * Vincas Bartusevicius u. a. (Hrsg.): Holocaust in Litauen. Krieg, Judenmorde und Kollaboration im Jahre 1941. Böhlau, Köln 2003, ISBN 3-412-13902-5. * Bundesarchiv, Institut für Zeitgeschichte, Lehrstuhl für Neuere und Neueste Geschichte an der Albert-Ludwigs-Universität Freiburg und Lehrstuhl für Geschichte Ostmitteleuropas an der Freien Universität Berlin (Herausgeberschaft; Götz Aly, Wolf Gruner und andere für diese): Die Verfolgung und Ermordung der europäischen Juden durch das nationalsozialistische Deutschland 1933–1945. Band 7. (Sowjetunion, Kurzform VEJ 7; Quellenedition). Verlag Oldenbourg, München. Entscheidungsprozess * Philippe Burrin: Hitler und die Juden. Die Entscheidung für den Völkermord. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 1993, ISBN 3-10-046308-0. * Peter Longerich: Der ungeschriebene Befehl. Hitler und der Weg zur „Endlösung“. Piper, München 2001, ISBN 3-492-04295-3. * Christopher R. Browning: Der Weg zur „Endlösung“. Entscheidung und Täter. Rowohlt, Reinbek 2002, ISBN 3-499-61344-1. Täter und Mitläufer * Rainer C. Baum: The Holocaust and the German Elite. Genocide and National Suicide in Germany, 1871–1945. Rowman and Littlefield, Totowa, London 1981, ISBN 0-7099-0656-0. * Daniel Goldhagen: Hitlers willige Vollstrecker. Ganz gewöhnliche Deutsche und der Holocaust. Goldmann, München 2000, ISBN 3-442-15088-4. * Raul Hilberg: Täter, Opfer, Zuschauer. Die Vernichtung der Juden 1933–1945. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 2003, ISBN 3-596-13216-9. * Richard Rhodes: Die deutschen Mörder. Die SS-Einsatzgruppen und der Holocaust. Lübbe, Bergisch Gladbach 2004, ISBN 3-7857-2183-8. * Karin Orth: Die Konzentrationslager-SS. Sozialstrukturelle Analysen und biographische Studien. DTV, München 2004, ISBN 3-423-34085-1. * Peter Longerich: „Davon haben wir nichts gewusst.“ Die Deutschen und die Judenverfolgung 1933–1945. Siedler, München 2006, ISBN 3-88680-843-2. * Bernward Dörner: Die Deutschen und der Holocaust. Was niemand wissen wollte, aber jeder wissen konnte. Propyläen, Berlin 2007, ISBN 978-3-549-07315-5. * Michael Wildt: Volksgemeinschaft als Selbstermächtigung. Gewalt gegen Juden in der deutschen Provinz 1919 bis 1939. Hamburger Edition, Hamburg 2007, ISBN 978-3-936096-74-3. Opfer * Wolfgang Benz (Hrsg.): Dimension des Völkermords. Die Zahl der jüdischen Opfer des Nationalsozialismus. DTV, München 1996, ISBN 3-423-04690-2. * Alexandra Rossberg, Johan Lansen (Hrsg.): Das Schweigen brechen. Berliner Lektionen zu Spätfolgen der Schoa. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 1997, ISBN 3-518-39231-X. * Claude Lanzmann: Shoah. Trotzdem, Grafenau 1999, ISBN 3-922209-87-4. (Interviews mit Überlebenden; Begleitbuch zu Lanzmanns Filmdokumentation auf DVD) * Martin Doerry (Hrsg.): Monika Zucht (Fotografien): Nirgendwo und überall zu Haus. Gespräche mit Überlebenden des Holocaust. DVA, 2006, ISBN 3-421-04207-1. (Fotobeispiele, PDF; 1,5 MB) Widerstand- und Hilfsaktionen Juden als Personengruppen * Michael Berger, Gideon Römer-Hillebrecht (Hrsg.): Jüdische Soldaten – Jüdischer Widerstand in Deutschland und Frankreich. Schöningh Verlag, Paderborn 2012, ISBN 978-3-506-77177-3. * Arno Lustiger: Zum Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Das Buch vom Widerstand der Juden 1933–1945. Kiepenheuer & Witsch, Köln 2002, ISBN 3-89996-269-9. * Wilfried Löhken, Werner Vathke (Hrsg.): Juden im Widerstand. Drei Gruppen zwischen Überlebenskampf und politischer Aktion, Berlin 1939–1945. Edition Hentrich, Berlin 1993, ISBN 3-89468-068-7. Nichtjüdische Deutsche * Kurt R. Grossmann: Die unbesungenen Helden. Menschen in Deutschlands dunklen Tagen. arani Verlags-Gesellschaft, Berlin 1961. (Neuauflage: Ullstein, 1984, ISBN 3-548-33040-1) * Anton M. Keim (Hrsg.): Benyamin Z. Barslai: Yad Vashem: Die Judenretter aus Deutschland. 2. Auflage, Matthias-Grünewald, 1984, ISBN 3-7867-1085-6. * Wolfram Wette (Hrsg.): Zivilcourage. Empörte, Helfer und Retter aus Wehrmacht, Polizei und SS. Fischer Taschenbuchverlag, Frankfurt am Main 2004, ISBN 3-596-15852-4. * Zentrum für Antisemitismusforschung der TU Berlin (Hrsg.): Solidarität und Hilfe für Juden während der NS-Zeit. Metropol, Berlin 1996ff. (bisher sieben Bände) Andere * Carol Rittner, Sondra Myers: The Courage to Care: Rescuers of Jews During the Holocaust. New York University Press, 1986, ISBN 0-8147-7397-4. * Nechama Tec: When light pierced the darkness: Christian Rescue of Jews in Nazi-Occupied Poland. Oxford University Press, Oxford 1986, ISBN 0-19-503643-3. * Alexander Bronowski: Es waren so wenige. Retter im Holocaust. (1991) Hänssler, 2002, ISBN 3-7751-3811-0. * Wolfram Wette (Hrsg.): Stille Helden. Judenretter im Dreiländereck während des Zweiten Weltkrieges. Herder-Taschenbuch, Freiburg 2005, ISBN 3-451-05461-2. * Franz Severin Berger, Christiane Holler, Holly Holunder: Überleben im Versteck. Schicksale in der NS-Zeit. Ueberreuter, Wien 2002, ISBN 3-8000-3836-6. Juristische Aufarbeitung * Der Prozess gegen die Hauptkriegsverbrecher vor dem Internationalen Militärgerichtshof. Nürnberg 14. November 1945 – 1. Oktober 1946. 23 Bände. Nürnberg 1947. * Hermann Langbein: Der Auschwitz-Prozeß. Eine Dokumentation. 2 Bände. Europa, Wien 1965. Gedenken * Stefanie Endlich: Wege zur Erinnerung. Gedenkstätten und -orte für die Opfer des Nationalsozialismus in Berlin und Brandenburg. Metropol, Berlin 2007, ISBN 978-3-938690-45-1. * Claudia Bruns, Asal Dardan, Anette Dietrich (Hrsg.): „Welchen der Steine du hebst.“ Filmische Erinnerung an den Holocaust. Reihe: Medien-Kultur 3. Bertz + Fischer Verlag, Berlin 2012, ISBN 978-3-86505-397-8 (Inhalt). * S. Lillian Kremer: Holocaust Literature. An Encyclopedia of Writers and Their Work. Routledge, New York 2002. Band 1: ISBN 0-415-92983-0, Band 2: ISBN 0-415-92984-9. (englisch) * Mirjam Schmid: Darstellbarkeit der Shoa in Roman und Film. Sonnenberg, Annweiler 2012, ISBN 978-3-933264-70-1.insbesondere Nacht und Nebel als Film und André Schwarz-Barts Der Letzte der Gerechten als Roman * Günther Jikeli et al.(Hrsg.): Ansichten zum Holocaust unter Muslimen im internationalen Vergleich, Campus Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 2013, ISBN 978-3-593-39855-6. (Einleitung)Rezension: Bulletin 2014, Fritz Bauer Institut, pdf, S. 100 * Alvin H. Rosenfeld: Das Ende des Holocaust (Originaltitel: The End of the Holocaust, übersetzt von Manford Hanowell), Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen 2015, ISBN 978-3-525-54042-8. * James E. Young: Formen des Erinnerns: Gedenkstätten des Holocaust. Passagen-Verlag, Wien 1997 ISBN 3-85165-174-X (englisch 1993) * Nora Sternfeld: Kontaktzonen der Geschichtsvermittlung. Transnationales Lernen über den Holocaust in der postnazistischen Migrationsgesellschaft, Zaglossus, Wien 2013, ISBN 978-3-902902-02-3 Der Forschungsprozess nach 1945 * * ; Forschungsgeschichte * Wolfgang Scheffler: Probleme der Holocaustforschung. In: Stefi Jersch-Wenzel (Hrsg.): Deutsche – Polen – Juden. Ihre Beziehungen von den Anfängen bis ins 20. Jahrhundert. Copress, 1991, ISBN 3-7678-0694-0, S. 259–281. * Dieter Pohl: Die Holocaust-Forschung und Goldhagens Thesen. '' In: Vierteljahrshefte für Zeitgeschichte (VfZ) 45 (1997), S. 1–48 * Ulrich Herbert: ''Nationalsozialistische Vernichtungspolitik 1939–1945. Neue Forschungen und Kontroversen. Fischer TB, Frankfurt am Main 1998, ISBN 3-596-13772-1 * Ulrich von Hehl: Nationalsozialistische Herrschaft. Oldenbourg, München 1999, ISBN 3-486-55020-9 (Teil II: Grundprobleme und Tendenzen der Forschung) * Gertrud Koch (Hrsg.): Bruchlinien. Tendenzen der Holocaustforschung. Böhlau, Wien 1999, ISBN 3-412-07199-4 * Peter Longerich: Holocaust. In: Wilhelm Heitmeyer: Internationales Handbuch der Gewaltforschung. 2002, S. 177–214 * Fred Kautz: Die Holocaust-Forschung im Sperrfeuer der Flakhelfer. Edition Av, 2002, ISBN 3-936049-09-2 * Dan Michman: Die Historiographie der Shoah aus jüdischer Sicht. Konzeptualisierungen – Terminologie – Anschauungen – Grundfragen. Dölling & Galitz, 2001, ISBN 3-935549-08-3 * Nicolas Berg: Der Holocaust und die westdeutschen Historiker. Erforschung und Erinnerung. 3. Auflage, Wallstein, Jena 2004, ISBN 3-89244-610-5 * David Bankier. Dan Michman (Hrsg.): Holocaust Historiography in Context. Emergence, Challenges, Polemics and Achievements. Berghahn Books, 2009, ISBN 9653083260 * Saul Friedländer: Den Holocaust beschreiben – Auf dem Weg zu einer integrierten Geschichte. Wallstein, Jena 2010, ISBN 3-8353-0671-5 * Boaz Cohen: Israeli Holocaust Research: Birth and Evolution. Routledge Chapman & Hall, 2012, ISBN 0-415-60105-3 * Micha Brumlik, Karol Sauerland: Umdeuten, verschweigen, erinnern: Die späte Aufarbeitung des Holocaust in Osteuropa. Fritz-Bauer-Institut, Campus, Frankfurt am Main 2010, ISBN 3-593-39271-2 ; Gesamtdarstellungen * Léon Poliakov: Breviaire de la haine, 1951; englisch: Harvest of Hate, 1979 * Gerald Reitlinger: Die Endlösung, 1953 * Joseph Tenenbaum: Race and Reich. The Story of an Epoch. Twayne, New York 1956 * Raul Hilberg: The Destruction of the European Jews, 1961; deutsch: Die Vernichtung der europäischen Juden * Nora Levin: The Holocaust, 1968 * Uwe Dietrich Adam: Judenpolitik im Dritten Reich, 1972 * Lucy Davidowicz: The War against the Jews, 1975 * Louis S. Snyder: Encyclopedia of the Third Reich, New York 1976 * Yehuda Bauer: A History of the Holocaust, 1982 * Martin Gilbert: Der Holocaust, 1985 * Leni Yahil: The Holocaust, 1987 * Israel Gutman (Hrsg.): Enzyklopädie des Holocaust, 1. Auflage 1987, 2. Auflage 1998 * Steven T. Katz: The Holocaust in Historical Context. Vol. 1: The Holocaust and Mass Death before the Modern Age, New York : Oxford University Press, 1994 ISBN 0-19-507220-0 * Götz Aly: Endlösung, 1995 * Saul Friedländer: Das Dritte Reich und die Juden, Band 1–3 * Christopher Browning: Judenmord: NS-Politik, Zwangsarbeit und das Verhalten der Täter. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 2001, ISBN 3-10-005210-2 * Dieter Pohl: Holocaust. Die Ursachen – das Geschehen – die Folgen. Herder Spektrum, Freiburg im Breisgau 2000 * Martin Gilbert: The Routledge Atlas of the Holocaust. Routledge Chapman & Hall, 2009/2012, ISBN 0-415-48481-2 ; Entscheidung und Planung * Alan Bullock: Hitler. Eine Studie über Tyrannei, englisch 1952, deutsch 1977 * Eberhard Jäckel: Hitlers Weltanschauung, 1969 * Joachim Fest: Hitler. Eine Biographie, 1973 * Martin Broszat: Hitler und die Genesis der Endlösung, 1977 * Hans Mommsen: Hitlers Stellung im nationalsozialistischen Herrschaftssystem, in: Gerhard Hirschfeld (Hrsg.): Der „Führerstaat“. Mythos und Realität, 1981, S. 43–72 * Christopher Browning: Zur Genesis der „Endlösung“. Eine Antwort an Martin Broszat, 1981 * Gerald Fleming: Hitler und die Endlösung. „Es ist des Führers Wunsch…“, 1982 * Hans Mommsen: Die Realisierung des Utopischen: Die „Endlösung der Judenfrage“ im „Dritten Reich“, 1983 * Philippe Burrin: Hitler und die Juden. Die Entscheidung für den Völkermord, S. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 1993, ISBN 3-10-046308-0 * Dieter Pohl: Von der „Judenpolitik“ zum Judenmord. Der Distrikt Lublin des Generalgouvernements 1939–1944, Frankfurt am Main 1993 * Hans Safrian: Die Eichmann-Männer, Wien 1995 * Peter Witte: Two Decisions concerning the 'Final Solution of the Jewish Question': Deportations to Lodz and the Mass Murder in Chelmno, in: Holocaust and Genocide Studies 9/3, London/Jerusalem 1995 * Magnus Brechtken: „Madagaskar für die Juden“. Antisemitische Idee und politische Praxis 1885–1945, München 1997 * Christian Gerlach: Die Wannseekonferenz, das Schicksal der deutschen Juden und Hitlers Grundsatzentscheidung, alle Juden Europas zu ermorden, in: Werkstatt Geschichte, Nr. 18/1997, S. 7–44 * L. J. Hartog: Der Befehl zum Judenmord. Hitler, Amerika und die Juden, Syndikat Buchgesellschaft Bodenheim, 1. Auflage 1997, 2. Auflage 2000, ISBN 3-931705-11-0 * Richard Breitman: Official Secrets: What the Nazis Planned, What the British and Americans Knew, Hill & Wang Publishers, 1. Auflage 1998, ISBN 0-8090-3819-6 (englisch); deutsche Erstausgabe: Staatsgeheimnisse. Die Verbrechen der Nazis – von den Alliierten toleriert, Blessing, 1999, ISBN 3-89667-056-5 * Peter Longerich: Die Eskalation der NS-Judenverfolgung zur 'Endlösung'. Herbst 1939 bis Sommer 1942, Vortrag auf dem Symposium on the Origins of Nazi Policy, Gainesville, Florida/USA, 1998 * Peter Longerich: Der ungeschriebene Befehl. Hitler und der Weg zur „Endlösung“, Piper, München 2001, ISBN 3-492-04295-3 ; Singularitätsdebatte * Eberhard Jäckel: Die elende Praxis der Untersteller, in: Historikerstreit, München 1987, ISBN 3-492-10816-4 * Saul Friedländer: Die „Endlösung“. Über das Unbehagen in der Geschichtsdeutung. In: Walter H. Pehle (Hrsg.): Der historische Ort des Nationalsozialismus. Annäherungen. Fischer TB, Frankfurt 1990, ISBN 3-596-24445-5 * Egon Flaig: Das Unvergleichliche, hier wird's Ereignis, in: Merkur 701, Oktober 2007, S. 978–981 * Christian Meier: Zur Singularität des Holocaust. In: Christian Meier (Hrsg.): 40 Jahre nach Auschwitz, 2. erweiterte Auflage, München 1990 ; Shoa und Porajmos * Romani Rose: „Für beide galt damals der gleiche Befehl“. Eine Entgegnung auf Yehuda Bauers Thesen zum Genozid an den europäischen Juden, Sinti und Roma. In: Blätter für deutsche und internationale Politik 43 (1998), S. 467–472 * Yehuda Bauer: „Es galt nicht der gleiche Befehl für beide“. Eine Entgegnung auf Romani Roses Thesen zum Genozid an den europäischen Juden, Sinti und Roma. In: Blätter für deutsche und internationale Politik, 43 (1998), H. 11, S. 1380–1386 * Gilad Margalit: Eine Antwort auf Silvio Peritore. In: GWU 50 (1999), Heft. 10, S. 610–616 * Silvio Peritore: Die ‘Zigeunerfrage‘ im Nationalsozialismus. Anmerkungen zum Artikel von Gilad Margalit. In: GWU 50 (1999), Heft 10, S. 605–609 * Wolfgang Wippermann: Auserwählte Opfer? Shoa und Porrajmos im Vergleich. Eine Kontroverse. Frank & Timme, Berlin 2005, ISBN 3-86596-003-0 ; NS-Lagersystem * Geoffrey P. Megargee (Hrsg.): The United States Holocaust Memorial Museum Encyclopedia of Camps and Ghettos, 1933–1945: Ghettos in German-Occupied Eastern Europe. Indiana University Press :Band 1, 2009, ISBN 0-253-35328-9 :Band 2, 2012, ISBN 0-253-35599-0 ; Opferzahlen * Wolfgang Benz (Hrsg.): Dimension des Völkermords. Die Zahl der jüdischen Opfer des Nationalsozialismus. (1991) Dtv, München 1996, ISBN 3-423-04690-2 * Dieter Pohl: Verfolgung und Massenmord in der NS-Zeit 1933–1945. Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, Darmstadt 2003, ISBN 3-534-15158-5 ; Zeitschriften * Jacob Robinson, Philip Friedman: Guide to Jewish History Under Nazi Impact, 1960 Bibliografien - Bibliographien, Buchlisten * Philip Friedman: Bibliography of Books in Hebrew on the Jewish Catastrophe and Heroism in Europe, 1960 * Jacob Robinson: The Holocaust and After: Sources and Literature in English, 1973 * Philip Friedman: The Catastrophe of European Jewry: Antecents, History, Reflections (Hrsg.: Yad Vashem), Jerusalem 1976 * Emil Fackenheim: The Jewish Return into History, New York 1978 * Harry Jams Cargas: The Holocaust: An Annotated Bibliography. American Library Association, Chicago/London 1985 * Abraham J. Edelheit, Herschel Edelheit: Bibliography on Holocaust Literature. Westview Press, Boulder/Colorado 1986 * Saul S. Friedman (Hrsg.): Holocaust Literature. A Handbook of Critical, Historical, and Literary Writings. Greenwood Press, Westport/Connecticut/London 1993, ISBN 0-313-26221-7 * * Zitate, Anmerkungen Kategorie:Buch